


Skeletons at Brooklyn Tech

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Graduation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder Mystery, Prom, Revenge, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Stiles and Ryan recount the tale of the Brooklyn Tech graduation that would live in infamy. With every twist and turn, they realize that the school was never normal.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Detective Stiles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first fic from last year that I had to move to this year. I planned the fics for 2020 last year before I had even heard of coronavirus. So I'm pretending that the blasted virus doesn't exist in this verse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caranthir asks about the graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next fic. IW and PC will be next to be updated later.

**_the lounge, Springbrooks Community Center, March 2020;_ **

The detectives ordered pizza for lunch. They brought pizza and soda inside the lounge. They also had garlic sticks with sauce. Stiles grabbed paper plates and cups from the cabinets and laid them out on the lounge table. They filled their plates and cups and enjoyed a calm lunch.

"Remember when Brett and the others graduated from Brooklyn Tech?" Masumi mentioned. They groaned at the memory.

"Don't remind me! That school had every scandal you could image!" Stiles grumbled.

"I know the inside of that place like the back of my hand, and I was only a student for two years." he declared.

"I thought graduation was supposed to be normal. That wasn't normal." Ryan sighed.

"What happened?" Caranthir asked. Stiles and Ryan shared a look. Here they go again.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, early June, 2019;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as Steve went down a checklist for their Chicago vacation.

"I'm looking forwards to seeing the Windy City." Steve smiled.

"Just us and the kids." Bucky chuckled. Steve went through a Google search of the top attractions.

"Which one do you want to see first? Wrigley Field or Soldier Field?" he asked.

"Wrigley Field, naturally." Bucky replied.

"Gotta see that field and maybe catch an off season game." he finished.

"Wonderful!" Steve declared. Then Steve looked over the rest of the list; Millennium Park, Navy Pier, Shedd Aquarium, Alder Planetarium, Buckingham Fountain, Chicago Theatre, Chicago Children's Museum, and so much more. Bucky really wanted to visit the science museums while Steve was keen on seeing the art galleries.

"What about the kids?" Steve asked.

"Zack wants to see Frank Lloyd Wright landmarks, Ryan is keen on seeing the gardens, Pietro wants to see the parks and animals. Drew and Aurora are too young to have any preferences. Blake wants to see a show at Chicago Theatre. The girls will be happy as long as it is child friendly." Bucky listed.

"Luckily, they are all on the list." Steve smiled. He pecked his husband's cheek and continued making a list.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person fumed too themselves as they paced the floor angrily. Back and forth they went. Thoughts raced through their minds.

'This time, they have went too far!' they raged. They were beyond rage ass white hot fury coursed through their veins.

'They will pay.' they silently vowed.


	2. Help Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are short staffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up.

**_June 2019;_ **

Corey, Mason, Brett, Liam, and their friends and fellow classmates were getting ready for the dance. The girls got into their dresses with help from their mothers, while the boys put on either tuxedos or suits. Makeup were perfected and set with heavy spray. Their hairs had been done earlier and were taken down to reveal curls or sleek up-dos.

The teens went to pick up their friends and dates. They had their pictures taken before leaving their houses. Prom was the biggest night of the year.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and the other young adults were doing paperwork. Helen went over the detective roster.

"After Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam leave for college, it will be just us." Stiles commented.

"Wow, things have really changed." he finished.

"When will Caranthir be available?" Trip asked.

"He seemed interested in our work the last time we talked." he elaborated.

"He is coming in on New Year's. He is settling in with his family." Derek replied.

"We need help. We're not even getting big crime, but these small cases are getting overwhelming." Stiles sighed.

"We'll discuss the ad with Helen. The rest of you go back to work." Derek said.

"We have too many cases to check in on today." he declared.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for their lunch date. They got soup and sandwiches. They had regular coke to drink with chocolate chip cookies. They talked and flirted over their meal. When they finished, they cleaned up and left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

All of the families and friends gathered for a homemade dinner. Dinner was pizza with bread sticks and salad. Everyone brought different ingredients together and made the pizzas from scratch. There were plain cheese, veggie, and meat pizzas. They had regular and diet coke, sprite, and root beer to drink. The mood was merry as they laughed and talked over their meal. It was wonderful to spend time together.

* * *

While the families were enjoying themselves, the couples went to an Italian restaurant for dinner. They laughed and talked over their delicious meal. Afterwards, they went to a night club. They had fun dancing to the music. It was the perfect date.


	3. Dead of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens head to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised, ch 3 will be posted next.

The group of couples and singles arrived at the rented ship where pre-prom dinner was being held. They found tables and sat down. Waiters approached them with the dinner menu for all of them. There were soup, caesar salad, and bread for appetizers, a main course of shrimp scampi, and water to drink. The dessert was a chocolate cream cheesecake.

They smiled as they talked over their delicious meal. When they had finished dessert, they left the ship and got in the limo heading to the dance. The school had went all out for the prom.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

The bakery crew baked Father's Day treats. There were cupcakes and cookies. The flavors of the month were; the usual chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with strawberry shortcake, s'mores, and lemon with raspberry buttercream.

The new cupcakes needed several hours to set, and the staff wanted to test some new recipes for July. The shop was closed to the public, but the staff was in the kitchen late at night.

"Wonderful job as usual!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Cora and Isaac babysat Zack and his siblings. Dinner was chicken nuggets, fries, and peas. The kids had milk to drink. After the kids finished eating, they were seated in front of the TV to watch Mary Poppins Returns.

"Aw, can we please watch something else?" Pietro wanted to know.

"Your parents said something that all of you can watch." Isaac replied. Pietro pouted as he resumed watching the movie.

* * *

**_Macaroni Grill;_ **

Bucky and Steve was out on a date at Macaroni Grill. They had appetizers, the main course, and dessert. Appetizers was spinach and artichoke dip with chips. The couple shared; Mama's Trio' considering of chicken parmesan, lasagna bolognese, and fettucine alfredo. They had regular coke to drink with their meal. Dessert was chocolate cake. They laughed and flirted over their meal. When they finished, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School gym;_ **

The group arrived at the dance. After handing their tickets to the teacher on duty, they went to the dance floor. They danced and mingled with their classmates at the refreshment table where the punch was. Dylan was supervising the table in order to make certain that no one got any ideas to attempt spiking the punch.

Strangely, there were some tension amongst their classmates. Still, the teens were determined to have fun. A hour later, Ryan and Blake snuck outside for some fresh air.

"Jeez, they are too lovey dovey!" Blake vented. Ryan shrugged.

"Some of them are seniors and it is almost graduation." she reasoned.

"Still!" Blake huffed. All of sudden, horrified screams split the air. They looked up in alarm and before they ran into the direction of the screaming. They arrived and nearly collided with with a girl, they recognized as a fellow junior.

"What's the matter?" they asked.

"He's dead!" the girl screamed pointing at a body of a male laying face down. The boy had on a tuxedo. His body was slightly inclined, like he was laying on something. Blake went to roll the body over, only to freeze when they saw a knife buried in his chest.


	4. Dead In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish and his team reach the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. IW will be next to be updated.

Parrish and his squad arrived at Brooklyn Tech High School. They were led to the back of the gym behind the yellow tape. There was a growing crowd, police officers were trying to field questions from the teens and school staff. They crossed the grass of the soccer field.

Melinda was at the side of the new victim. His eyes were wide open, and rigor mortis froze his face in fear.

"He was stabbed right in the artery, he bled out in five minutes." she said.

"What are the chances that he knew his killer?" Peggy wanted to know.

"Likely," came the reply.

"No signs of a struggle, so he came willingly. However, his expression shows surprise, so he wasn't expecting to be harmed." she added on.

"Alright, thank you. We'll take some more photos and then you can take the body to the lab." Parrish said.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and the others met up at the agency, they were expecting a typical day of paperwork. All of sudden, Malia and Cora rushed in, nearly out of breath.

"There was a murder at the dance!" Cora announced.

"Ryan was there, and she found the body. That's why Papa had to take her to the police station this morning. They wanted her statement." Malia added. The adults traded looks.

"It looks like we have a new case." Derek said.

"Ryan and the other kids will have to stay out of this since they are either suspects or persons of interest." Stiles warned.

"The police will have to take their statements." he added.

"Get Helen to look at the roster and see who else are available. We will need all the help that we can get." Derek declared. The detectives split up to make their calls and get down to business.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of persons met up. There were three girls and two boys. The teens; Logan, Andy, Bree, Saffron, and Mona were on edge. The girls were in tears, while the boys were shaken.

"Don't pretend that you are sorry that he is dead!" Saffron raged thorough her tears.

"I wanted him humiliated, not dead!" Logan yelled.

"I have an alibi." Andy replied vaguely, not wanting too reveal where he had been, much less his bed companion. It was too soon!

"You all should do yourself a favor and figure out your own." he added in an attempt to change the subject.

"Both you and his siblings wanted Jax dead more than anything. The question is which one of you had the guts to do it." Logan snapped back. They all fell silent, not knowing what too do.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Bridge Park;_ **

Allison took the Rogers-Barnes kids to a nearby park. They visited Pier 6;s numerous playgrounds. They had fun playing inn the sand at the sand box village. They wore swim suits, so they could splash around to their hearts' content at the water lab. They went down the slides and tackled the jungle gym at Slide Mountain. Lottie and Wanda ran to the swings at Swing Valley, while the boys tried out thee Tarzan swings. They had so much fun that they didn't want to leave.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The killer was fuming. Blast it! The police wasn't showing any signs of giving up, plus that boy Logan was right.

'Jax deserved to die!' they thought furiously. They paced the floor angrily. What to do? They needed the police off their trail pronto! After a long moment of furious pacing, they sat down to try formulating plans.


	5. Benched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the more seasoned detectives investigate, the teens are left in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.  
> Regarding the teens being put in timeout, the adults had no choice unless they want the investigation to be compromised.

The adults started their investigation into Jax Moore's murder. The team of investigators consisted of Derek, Stiles, Trip, Skye, Cora, Malia, Allison, Isaac, Kira, Boyd, and Erica. The teens would be taking the adults' caseload for the duration.

"Get the case file from Parrish. We are visiting the crime scene to search for clues." Derek said as they split up.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Blake, and the other teens were disgruntled over being banned from the case. The seasoned detectives did not want them involved in something so dangerous. They were told not to interfere with the case or look into any evidence. The only silver lining was that they didn't have to do much paperwork, and they still had some cases.

"They had no choice. At least we have the smaller stuff." Ryan pointed out.

"Still, we usually do a lot of groundwork and now we are in time out." Keegan moped.

"What about this? You can ask them to let you investigate the next murder case." Hanabi suggested. The boys visibly brightened, they loved that idea very much.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to a Thai restaurant for dinner. Afterwards, they went to watch Wicked at Broadway. They had fun singing along to the songs. They laughed and cried at their favorite parts. When curtain call came, they gave the case a standing ovation.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, and Rogers-Barnes families plus Stiles, Danielle, Camden, and Isaac got together for dinner. Dinner was burgers with chips, pasta, and fruit salads. There were various kinds of toppings from sliced tomatoes to mustard. 

The mood was merry as they piled their plates and sat down to dig in. They laughed and talked over their food. When they had finished, they cleared the table and Rose brought out dessert.

"Who wants chocolate raspberry dessert?" she announced.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. After getting ready for bed, they sat down with The Chronicles of Narnia and Harry Potter book series.

"Which book do you want to start with? The Magician's Nephew or Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?" Steve asked.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." Bucky replied. So they settled in to begin reading.


	6. Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look over the evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives met to discuss their findings.

"Death was nearly instant. He lost consciousness and then died in seconds." Skye began.

"Jax Moore knew his killer. The police are now looking at his clique. The kids knew his friends and siblings. So it's best to keep them out of it entirely." Isaac added. The adults nodded their vehement agreement.

"He has been described as guarded so he would have let just anyone get close." Erica threw in.

"But his siblings also had motive." Allison warned.

"Time to put together a suspect list." Derek said. They all huddled over the large brown table.

"If you count his siblings, we have seven. Otherwise, there's five from his clique; Logan, Andy, Saffron, Mona, and Bree." Stiles listed.

"Check their backgrounds, let's see who had the strongest motive." Derek said.

* * *

While the detectives were compiling their suspect list, Mona, Bree, Saffron, Andy, and Logan met up. There were two additional people; Oliver and Ella Moore. They eyed each other warily. Andy and Ella strangely seemed close. They were leaning into each other and giggling.

"You two seem close." Oliver declared.

"We are dating." Ella retorted before she changed the subject abruptly.

* * *

One day, the detectives and their friends took some away from the case to visit Chinatown. They got spices and soup dumplings at a restaurant. They smiled as they dug in.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and their children gathered around the kitchen table for dinner. Dinner consisted of chicken quesadillas with chilled avocado soup, mashed potatoes, cucumber and tomato salad, spicy black beans and yellow rice, and Mexican street corn salad. They had milk to drink. They laughed as they talked over their delicious meal. It was a wonderful dinner.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They sat together on their bed to watch Coco on Stiles' laptop. They relaxed together as they laughed at their favorite parts. They cheered Miguel on as he navigated the land of the dead with Hector. They gasped when they discovered that Hector was Coco's beloved Papa. They nearly screamed when Ernesto was outed as the villain of the piece.

"Still, the clues were all there!" Stiles sighed. They cheered when Miguel managed to restore Coco's memory of her papa. They settled in to enjoy the remainder of the story. When the credits rolled, they shut down the laptop and shared a sweet kiss.


	7. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues to thicken as Jax's true nature comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, PC will be updated next.   
> I haven't been to a baseball game in a long while, so I forgot how baseball is played, sorry.

The detectives had a meeting to share their findings. They sat in a circle as they took turns sharing their notes.

"I didn't expect there to be so much secrets. This takes high school drama to a whole other level." Stiles was saying.

"Andy and Ella are dating. They have an alibi for the murder. They were together at The Chatwal Hotel in Midtown Manhattan. A clerk recognized them from the pictures. The manager also showed us the signature for the damage liability form." Allison announced.

"They could have snuck out." Isaac pointed out.

"Not possible. Every corner of the hotel is covered in cameras due to high profile guests. Even the alley ways are watched by the cameras." Allison replied.

"Okay, cross Andy's name off. On another note, what kind of other secrets did you discover?" Cora stated.

"Logan was playing revenge pranks on Jax." Erica stated.

"How? What?" they were shocked.

"He ordered a dozen of pizzas and had them delivered to Jax's house, put laxatives in his favorite coffee and soda, bribed Oliver to put bleach in his shampoo, and signed Jax up for mailing lists. The end result was Jax getting packages from Victoria's Secret, Frederick's and Bad Dragons. Basically, he was getting sexy underwear and sex toys. The latter being the kind that gay men uses." Erica elaborated.

"Jax was moonlighting as a blackmailer too. The police IT guys cracked his hard drive and found that he had dirt on Oliver, Bree, and several other students." Boyd noted. They groaned.

"Now, they would have a serious motive for murder. And now the suspect list is longer." Stiles sighed.

"Oliver was providing students with cheat test sheets and Bree shoplifted. Saffron, Mona, and Jax were entangled in a messy love triangle. Either Mona or Saffron is pregnant. But we're not sure which one because they aren't talking." Kira replied.

"It feels like an episode of Gossip Girl." Malia commented.

"Thank you for the information." Derek said as he ended the meeting.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Jax's killer was reading the papers. Their eyes scanned the headlines. A smirk overtook their face. Revenge was sweet after all. Then they remembered something and their face fell. Damn it! The blasted police had called in help! What to do? 

'I need to get those damned detectives to quit!' they thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corey and Mason went on a double date with Brett and Liam to a baseball game. They got hot dogs, chips, and soda and found their seats. They sat down with their food. As they ate, they watched the game from start to end. They stood and cheered when their favorite team won.

* * *

**_Ancient Playground, Central Park, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky and Steve took their children to Central Park. They opted for visiting the Ancient Playground; inspired by Egyptian Art. The centerpiece was a pyramid complete with tunnels, bridges, slides, an obelisk, and a sundial. 

The kids climbed all over the pyramid, crawled through the tunnels, ran across the bridges, went on the slides, and tried out the water features in addition to exploring the obelisk and sundial. Lottie and Wanda played on the swings, while Zack helped Aurora build sandcastles. Then they had their pictures taken with the statue of Alexander Hamilton. They left Central Park talking.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together as they went down their checklist.

"Sunscreen?" Steve was saying.

"Check." Bucky replied.

"Food for the car?" Steve continued.

"What kind? Trail mix or the usual kids snacks?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Go with kids snacks, too much salt makes us thirsty." came the reply.

"Okay, let's get water or apple juice to drink. For fruit bites; either mixed berries or pineapple and mango, goldfish crackers, and chocolate teddy grahams." Bucky decided. Steve smiled as he finished checking the snack portion off. He put the pen and paper aside. Then they resumed cuddling.


	8. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bakery opens for their Father's Day sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8-9 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. Depending on how things pans out, ch 10-11 should be posted tmw. Yes, I intend to finish SaBT done this week if possible.

**_A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

A Taste of Home held their annual Father's Day sale. Cupcakes and cookies sold like crazy. They had a deal of dozen cookies with flavors like sherry-strawberry, dulce de leche, and coffee. The special flavors were a major hit with everyone. The feedback sheet by the door was filled with praise and pleas for the flavors to return. The sale was a success beyond their wildest imagination.

"Expect summer holiday bonuses! You did so well today." Bronwen declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Logan, Andy, Ella, Oliver, Bree, Mona, and Saffron met up. They were on edge and angry.

"Admit it, you sent the letters!" Oliver yelled at Logan as he got in his face.

"Don't look at me! Jax was the target. What happened is not my fault!" Logan was outraged.

"If we go down for this, I am kicking your ass." Oliver sneered. Bree narrowed her eyes.

"Try it and lose your ability to have children!" Bree vowed. Andy and Ella gave the older teenage girl a strange look. What had gotten into her?

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they watched a rom-com. They smiled as they enjoyed the movie. It was a wonderful break from everything.

* * *

**_pizzeria;_ **

Camden, Isaac, and Zack met up at their usual hangout. They ordered a large pepperoni and salami with three cokes. Then they found a table and sat down. They had major catching up to do.

* * *

**_Allison's bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Scott and Allison talked over Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"I missed you, I wish I could be there in person to see you." Allison smiled.

"Same here." Scott agreed. They settled down to talk and catch up.


	9. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of secrets come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days had passed since Oliver confronted Logan about the letters. The detectives had been told about the bizarre letters. Andy and Ella were cleared, but Oliver was added to the list. Ryan had informed them about the bad blood between the brothers.

_"Jax was the golden boy. Their father favored him, in his eyes, Jax could do no wrong." Ryan had said.  
_

_"He liked to lord it over the others. Oliver tried to live up to his brother while Ella rebelled." Blake added._

In addition, they had discovered that Jax's father had an extramarital affair in the past. The affair had ended mere months before Jax was born.

"Ella and Oliver might have a half sibling out there. They could be a suspect in all of this. Picture it; Jax's father Ash has his affair and the woman gets pregnant. The baby never knows their father." Allison said.

"They would want revenge, because their father dumped their mother just so he could play house with his pregnant wife." Erica warned.

"We need to find that sibling. And we need to put Jax's father in the hot seat. He is the root of this." Derek decreed.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The killer looked at the newspapers and smirked viciously. Excellent. So far, so good. Still, those pesky detectives weren't going away.

'How do I get them off the scent? I need to see this through to the end!' they thought as they got up and walked over to a bulletin board where pictures of Jax and his father had been pinned. Jax's face had an X over it. They would need to come up with something to throw those detectives off long enough to deal with Moore once and for all.

'Hm, what should I do?' they thought as they sat down to figure out their next move.

* * *

While Jax's killer was pondering their next move, the couples brought tickets to Dumbo for their group date. They got in line at the concession stand and came away with popcorn, soda, and candy. Then they found their seats just as the previews started.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, and Lahey families gathered for a family dinner. Dinner was chicken teriyaki, house salad, broccoli, and buttered potatoes. They smiled as they talked over their delicious meal. It was a perfect ending to a good day.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Then they pulled the covers over their bodies as they got out Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Here we are; Chapter 18: Man with Two Faces." Bucky announced.


	10. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives need more evidence to get the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, depending on how things pans out, ch 10-11 will be posted tmw.

The killer was besides themselves in glee. Everything had fallen together at long last. The invites had been sent out. Now time to get ready. They went to their desk and got out their trusty revolver alongside a box of bullets.

'Ready? Set. Go. Time for some target practice.' they smirked as they started to fill the cylinder with said bullets. Russian Roulette would be perfect for this.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They put together a puzzle of mythical creatures such as unicorns. They started with the border, before filling the puzzle in. The kids had either a hard or an easy time figuring out which piece went where. Finally, they were done.

"Can we do this again?" Wanda asked.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They sat down to share their findings. 

"We know who the killer is." Stiles said.

"We need solid evidence. We go around accusing people of this murder, and we could get buried." Derek warned.

"Time to set a trap." Boyd noted just as they got a call...

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they watched Ladyhawke. From start to end, the movie had them on the edge of their seats. They cheered on Philippe, Navarre, and Isabeau. They booed at the Bishop and his minions. When the credits rolled they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

The detectives staked out Brooklyn Tech. They found hiding places and settled in to wait. A hour later, footsteps could be heard as the killer arrived. They walked to Jax's locker and fiddled until they hit the combination. Minutes later, they removed something and turned to go.

"Gotcha!" Stiles announced.


	11. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives corner the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10 as promised, ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The detectives surrounded the killer. The killer glared at them as she gripped the evidence in her fist tightly.

"We have you, Bree. Time to give up the act." Derek declared.

"Why couldn't you have minded your own business?! We all would have been fine if no one ever knew what happened!" Bree shouted.

"Because it's murder. Why does every killer ask such a stupid question?" Allison scoffed. A tense angry silence fell.

* * *

Several long moments passed before Kira broke the silence with a burning question;

"We know that Ashton Moore had an affair with your mother Kayla Wilson and it ended. We know that you wanted revenge. But why go after Jax? The affair happened before he was even born." Kira reasoned. Bree scoffed,

"The past was repeating itself. Do the detective work. You probably know the answer." she promptly declared.

"Oh! Jax got Saffron pregnant." Stiles realized.

"Bingo, dumbass." came the snarky reply.

"Wait, there's two of you. What happened to your twin?" Derek asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bree smirked.

* * *

**_hallways of Brooklyn Tech High;_ **

The detectives stared at Bree and vice versa. All of sudden, Ashton, Ella, and Oliver Moore arrived.

"Why were we called here?" Ella asked. Bree pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ashton. He put his hands up and froze.

"Hello, daddy dearest," Bree smirked.

"Daddy dearest?!" Oliver shouted.

"Meet your half sister." Cora replied. Oliver and Ella stared at their father like they had never seen him before. Everyone grew even more confused when Logan emerged from the shadows.

"I knew that you had something to do with this!" Oliver shouted. Logan ignored him and turned to Bree.

"Sis, what did you do?!" Logan gasped. Bree rolled her eyes.

"I did what you wouldn't do. I got our revenge on the scumbag that left us to the foster care system!" she vented.

"I never wanted this. I wanted the truth to come out!" came the retort. Bree grinned,

"Now, the truth is out."

* * *

**_hallways;_ **

The group eyed each other warily. Bree was beyond angry, while Logan was neutral. Oliver and Ella were still shocked.

"An eye for an eye. You broke Mom's heart when you abandoned her. On top of it, the boy you left us for, grew up to be a spoiled brat with no conscience. Foster care is pure hell, no ways around it. So I dealt with it." Bree declared.

"Why not kill Ashton then?" Derek asked.

"My former boss always said that there are worse fates than death. I wanted him to suffer for what he did. What better move than killing his precious brat?" Bree replied.

"You can explain yourself to a judge." Stiles replied.

"No, I think not." Bree replied. Before anyone could stop her, she turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger. She bled out rapidly and died within seconds.

"I'm sorry, I love you, bro. Goodbye." she said to Logan.

* * *

A few hours later, the detectives talked with Derek and Stiles.

"The fallout will have lasting consequences. So brace yourselves." Derek warned.

"Can we put Mr. Moore on the hot seat now?" Cora wanted to know.

"I think we have no choice but to." Derek replied.


	12. Dark Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish questions Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12 will be posted next.

Parrish sat Ash and Logan down for some follow up questions. Bobbi, Lance, Peggy, Daniel, and the other members of the squad were there to provide moral support and backup if needed.

"Mind explaining the exact sequence of events that led up to last night?" Parrish asked.

"Jax was a sociopath and a rapist. He raped Saffron and got her pregnant." Logan confessed. Everyone were shocked speechless. Logan continued his explanation.

"Saffron's parents are old school Catholics; they don't believe in premartial sex nor abortion! They raised Saffron to be the same."

"Why didn't you come and report it? You knew he was dangerous." Parrish wanted to know.

"The cops wouldn't believe me if I came alone. Saffron didn't want what happened to get out, and you know how people are to rape victims. She would get blamed and his rich dad would get him off easily." Logan said. Parrish sighed. He knew that if Saffron didn't admit to what happened, the other cops would drop any investigation. It was a failure of the system.

"Logan, admit it. You knew what your sister was doing." he stated. Logan shook his head.

"So what? I learned the truth too late for me to do anything. Plus she's dead." he retorted. Natasha narrowed her eyes at Logan's answers. They didn't ring true. She and Peggy traded looks, they would need to question Logan some more.

"You hid the truth. That's enough for an arrest. Stand up." Parrish declared.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of the Community Center;_ **

The detectives were doing some paperwork when Oliver and Ella found them. _  
_

"We want to thank you." Ella explained.

"You revealed the truth about Bree and Jax." she added.

"Anytime." Cora said. Oliver gave them a basket of fresh baked cookies.

"We'll be taking responsibility for our unborn nephew or niece when they are born. It's past time for the cycle to end." Oliver said.

"Anyway, I knew that Logan had something to do with all of this!" he vented. Ryan scoffed, drawing their attention.

"Nope, you have the wrong twin. Bree was handpicked by Mr. X to be his pet assassin. After X finished brainwashing her, he then trained her to kill." the young girl spoke bluntly. Everyone was staring at the younger girl with dawning horror.

"Parrish needs to know about this." Derek sighed as he got out his phone.

* * *

**_Allison's bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Scott and Allison talked over Skye. They were so happy to see each other.

"I missed you. I'm doing fine. What about you?" Scott asked.

"We had a case. The victim was a very bad boy. While his father's actions set this tragedy in motion, Jax's own actions sealed his fate." Allison replied.

"Explain please." Scott requested. So Allison started to talk...

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their children. Steve had some news for their children.

"Pick your own book. This will be the last reading until August. We're leaving for our trip to Chicago in a few days." Steve announced. The kids went running.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they watched a sitcom. They merely sighed as they relaxed. They needed this.


	13. For the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tells his story to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, Fight & Protect will be updated later.  
> The muses got away from me and Mr. X will be mentioned here. Regarding Bree, not all of Ryan's past friends can be that lucky. It is too easy for kids to fall through the cracks especially if they are in foster care.

Oliver, Ella, Ash, and Shelby visited Logan. Shelby was ripping into Ash. She had been beyond angry when she was told the entire tale that had led to Jax's death. Everyone weren't sure how to react to Logan. While his anger was justified, he had withheld vital information. Lance and Bobbi supervised the visit.

"Why did you cover for her actions?" Shelby asked.

"I didn't, I was in the dark same as everyone else until the day she died." Logan replied.

"How did you find out? Did she tell you?" Ella wanted to know.

"Nope, I talked with Saffron. Bree had been acting really strange. I thought her best friend might know something. Instead Saffron cried all over me. I ended up finding out that Jax was a scumbag rapist and Bree knew about the rape. From there, the pieces just fell in place." Logan said.

"Why didn't you turn Bree in when you found out?" Oliver asked. In reply Logan pointed at Ash.

"Why should I? I blame **him** for everything that happened to Bree. He's the one who refused to take us in when the social worker called him after our grandma died nine years ago." he promptly declared. A murderous aura surrounded Shelby.

"You knew about them all along?!" Shelby shouted. Ash gulped as Lance and Bobbi eyed him and took notes. Logan continued speaking;

"After a year of bouncing from foster home to foster home, Bree had enough so we ran and lived on the streets for four years. We met Ryan and Mr. X picked us up. He took a shine to Bree. Later, we picked up Blake. We ran together with many other kids. Some of them go to Brooklyn Tech too." Logan recalled.

"One day, Ryan was taken in by the Hales, some time later, the cops picked us up. We were sent to a foster home. They kept a sharp eye on us after that. So we couldn't return to X even if Bree wanted to." Logan finished.

"Ryan said that X brainwashed and trained her to kill." Ella questioned.

"That's true. I have no idea what he did to her, Bree wouldn't tell me the details. So you need to ask Blake. I do know that she took weapons and fighting lessons." Logan confirmed.

"Do you know his name?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but please don't ask me to tell. If I tell you his name, I will end up dead. Just ask Duke and Trick. They will tell you the same thing. Anyone that crossed him were never seen alive ever again." came the reply.

"So it's better if I just keep quiet." Logan finished. Lance and Bobbi traded looks of alarm, they really needed to get that X character off the streets and fast! But how?

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam sat with their friends. It was their graduation ceremony. They were on the edge of their seats with anticipation. Their names were called one by one and they went up on stage and accepted their diplomas and any honor awards.

There were tears, congratulations, and camera flashes. A phase of their lives had ended, and it was time for the next step in their path to the future.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for lunch to Panera Bread. They ordered sandwiches, salad, and chips. They had regular cokes to drink and candy cookies for dessert. They smiled as they talked and flirted over their lunch. When they finished eating, they cleaned up and left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

That evening, the seniors had a party. The refreshment table was filled with platters of salads, chips, fruit platter, cupcakes, and cookies. A cooler was filled with water bottles, cans of beer and soda. The main course consisted of burgers with toppings from tomato slices to mustard.

The seniors laughed and mingled with other guests. There was a dance floor and a karaoke corner had been set up. The mood was merry as they laughed and had fun in overall. They had finally gotten their celebration.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up together as they relaxed into their bed.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"Yes, but all actions have consequences. I hope that Parrish made Mr. Moore realize that his actions caused pain." Derek replied.

"His rapist kid is dead. That's more than enough." Stiles said. Then they laid back and let sleep take them under.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan reveals surprising info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi, the next fic in Detective Stiles will have to wait until next month.

Steve and Elizabeth held group therapy. Malik, Ryan, and Blake were in attendance with some newcomers; Logan, Ella, and Oliver. Oliver was shooting Logan dirty looks.

"Logan!" Ryan and Blake chorused into surprise.

"Why is he here?!" Oliver shouted.

"Court mandated therapy. The police and judge says it is too dangerous to leave Logan on his own. Basically, he is currently in witness protection." Steve answered. Elizabeth spoke, directing her sentence to Ryan and Blake.

"We will need you two to come in after this session." Elizabeth added.

"They know about Mr. X." Logan spoke glumly. Blake freaked out.

"We can't tell you his name. It's too dangerous!" he exclaimed with Ryan backing him up.

"The minute he finds out we spilled the beans, we are dead. And he will even kill our families to boot!" she stated.

"You sound like you are talking from experience." Ella noted.

"We are." came the grim reply. The group were horrified.

"Well, can you tell us exactly what he taught you?" Steve wanted to know. Logan, Ryan and Blake looked at each other before nodding and turning back to the adults.

"It wouldn't hurt." Ryan relented. So Blake started to speak...

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Stiles talked with Noah over skype. They were overjoyed to see each other.

"Thank you for being a wonderful dad." Stiles was saying.

"You're welcome. But why call me a wonderful dad? I know I made some mistakes." Noah wanted to know.

"This case was a tragedy, that could have been prevented if Jax's dad had actually lived up to his parenting duties instead of dumping his responsibilities on other people. Now his rapist kid is dead, his brainwashed daughter killed her half brother and committed suicide rather than go to jail. Her twin is a potential witness against a criminal mastermind! He and his remaining siblings are going to be scarred for the rest of their lives unless they get massive therapy!" Stiles groused.

"Explain please." Noah was confused. So Stiles took a deep breath before he started talking...

* * *

The next day, the couples went on a group date to a food festival. They sampled dishes and desserts alike from around the world. Their taste buds enjoyed the taste of soft pretzels to cream puffs, from custard to gelato, from dango to biltong stew. They laughed and enjoyed themselves. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They sat down with trail mix and juice. The trail mix consisted of goldfish crackers, raisins, M&Ms, and pretzel sticks. From start to end, the bright colorful musical Mary Poppins had them on the edge of their seats. When the credits rolled, Bucky turned off the movie,

"You have a bathroom break. Mary Poppins Return is next." Steve announced. The kids went running.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"Basically after vacation, I'm going to be booked solid. Our new patients will keep Elizabeth busy. Thank goodness, I managed to get those menus done for Bronwen and I usually have two or three commissions at a time." Steve was saying.

"You have six patients right?" Bucky checked.

"Yes, but we have to tend carefully. Blake, Ryan, and Logan fear for both their lives and their families." Steve sighed.

"I have faith in you." Bucky reassured.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Steve smiled. They resumed cuddling. While things had turned more serious than they expected, they knew that as long as they stayed together. They could make it through anything.


End file.
